


Las Vidas de Tierra Media

by gettingtiredoftheworldrealfast



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, One Big Happy Family, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Therapy, Rape Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, todo lo escribí con respeto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingtiredoftheworldrealfast/pseuds/gettingtiredoftheworldrealfast
Summary: Modern AU.Dicen que los pueblos pequeños son pequeños por una razón, y eso los habitantes del condado Tierra Media lo saben mejor que nadie. Entre el misterio de un joven malherido a un lado de la carretera, los dramas familiares, las muertes repentinas, y las cientos de historias que pasan todas a la vez, las vidas de los lugareños siguen su curso, iluminadas solo por pequeños momentos cotidianos que los invitan a no perder la esperanza; la esperanza en que el mañana será un poco mejor.Risa, llanto, desespero y las injusticias de las que la vida de nadie se puede librar.***Conjunto de One-Shots centrados en el condado imaginario (que a su vez está basado en el continente creado por Tolkien) llamado "Tierra Media". Estas pequeñas historias (1, 500 + cada una) narran las vidas de los personajes (creados por Tolkien también) en este lugar; romances, peleas, accidentes, enfermedades, traumas y dramas de familia, además de  todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir.P.D .  Es un Alternative Universe, no necesitas haber leído o visto "El Señor de los Anillos para Entenderle". yo solo tomé los personajes e hice lo que quise con ellos. todos los derechos al señor Tolkien y sus respectivos colaboradores.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Arwen Undómiel & Legolas Greenleaf, Bilbo Baggins & Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Faramir (Son of Denethor II) & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Faramir (Son of Denethor II) & Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Pippin Took, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Merry Brandybuck & Legolas Greenleaf & Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took, Sam Gamgee & Legolas Greenleaf, Éowyn & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)





	1. Aclaraciones

Primero que nada, les doy la bienvenida a esta historia que toma lugar en el mundo moderno, es decir, nuestra época y cuyos protagonistas son personajes de los libros de "El Señor de los Anillos" por Tolkien.

Antes que nada, aclarar que este es un AU (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE), lo que quiere decir que no necesitas haber leído o visto las películas para entender este relato, ya que no estoy usando el mundo creado por Tolkien, únicamente estoy usando algunos de sus personajes, mismos cuya información principal colocaré en este apartado para evitar confusiones. Por otro lado, los que me conocen por otras historias, ya lo saben; yo escribo en One-Shots, es decir, pequeñas historias que juntas van contando una más grande, de modo que la lectura sea más ligera y divertida.

Ahora, este es un espacio literario tolerante y cristiano, en el que respetamos a todos y no nos insultamos. Las críticas son bien recibidas, los comentarios uff ¡Me encantan! Pero, todo con respeto. Tengo mucho que aprender y mi trabajo está lejos de ser perfecto, pero, mis creencias están bien firmes, así que, hay cosas que no escribo como smut, degradación de razas, y mucho menos sadomasoquismo. Respeto a las personas que leen eso, pero, no es lo mío y ciertamente, no es algo que encontrarán aquí. Y, con respecto a esto, algo muy importante:

Si ya has leído alguna de mis historias, probablemente has notado un patrón y es que la mayoría de mis personas -principales, sobre todo y algunos secundarios- han sufrido alguna clase de abuso, específicamente "abuso sexual", y aquí en breve te voy a dar el por qué: Esto, la escritura, es mi terapia. Así es. Escribo porque me ayuda a comprender mis heridas, y a poder narrarlas de una manera gentil. Quiero que más personas sepan de este tipo de violencia porque es horriblemente común. No la glorifico como he visto que a veces se hace en historias en este y otros sitios, ni la uso como una manera de exhibir o justificar ningún tipo de conducta sexual. Claro que no. Jamás verán que yo narre ningún tipo de abuso de forma explícita porque no es por morbo que lo pongo aquí, lo hago porque quiero que más personas vean que es posible recibir ayuda, que merecemos amor y que no somos culpables por lo que otras personas nos han hecho. El perdón depende de quién quiere otorgarlo o no, pero, la sanación es algo en lo que más personas podemos intervenir. Escribo siempre y de muchas maneras sobre estos temas porque quiero hacerlo de manera segura, que las personas que han sufrido por estas situaciones vean que se puede hablar de ello con respeto y que no son el espectáculo de nadie. Repito, aquí no hay nada explicito, es solo el amor y la gentileza que todos merecemos y, mientras siga escribiendo, así va a ser. Persona que estás leyendo esto, querido lector, te quiero y quiero que sepas que este es un espacio seguro para ti y para todos nosotros, no estás solo.

Muy bien, ahora, luego de esta pausa y pequeña aclaración, vamos a la guía de los personajes:

 **Aragorn** : En esta historia Aragorn es un guardabosques de unos bellos 39 años de edad. Es dueño de su pequeñita granja, y esta casado con:

 **Arwen** : Esposa de Aragorn, tiene 37 y es ama de casa. Se dedica a hornear pasteles en su granjita y llevarlos a las viudas de las que el pueblo a las afuera del que viven parece estar plagado.

 **Gimli** : Leñador, amigo de Aragorn, si le preguntas su edad, te dirá que 600 y que su padre vivió 910 años y porque su mamá le dio en la cabeza con un rodillo. Su madre vivió 1100.

 **Boromir** : Primo lejano de Aragorn, tienen una relación complicada. Es un par de años menor que Aragorn.

 **Gandalf** : El profesor de ciencias del pueblo. Está loco, pero, no es peligroso, aunque dicen que una vez colgó a Peregrin, uno de los niños de la escuela, de las agujetas de los tenis, pero, todos afirmaron que lo merecía. Es probable que él _sí_ tenga más de 600 años.

 **Faramir** : Hermano pequeño de Boromir y Brújula moral del mismo. Tiene 28 y, aunque lo obligaron a estudiar para ser empresario, su sueño es ser maestro de ciencias o física quizas, aunque siendo algo tímido no sabe cómo lo haría funcionar. Un encanto. Amor caminando por la calle, mejor amigo de la universidad de Arwen.

Y, por el que viniste:

 **Legolas** : En esta historia es realmente joven, tiene solo 16 años y la ha pasado realmente mal. Lo llevaron lejos de casa cuando era muy niño, y eso es lo único que les puedo contar aquí. Arwen y Aragorn lo encontraron y ahora está con ellos, aunque, no tienen idea de quién es. Ama el paté con uvas.

Por ahora, estos son todos los personajes de los que necesitan tener reseña, pero, vendrán más. Thranduil no podía quedarse fuera, pero, no les diré nada de él por ahora.

En fin, como pueden ver, realmente esta es una historia original disfrazada de fanfic porque a eso es lo que yo me dedico. Igual, si no has leído los libros de El Señor de los Anillos, te los recomiendo, pero, repito no los necesitas para entender de qué va esta historia.

Ahora sí, hasta aquí mi reporte, los quiero ¡Tengan bonito día y estoy a sus ordenes! No olviden votas y comentar, luv u :3


	2. Y la Luna bailó hasta que se cansó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, Gimli y Arwen están felices de ver a Legolas sanar, incluso cuando dos de ellos no saben si quiera que ese es su nombre.

Aragorn y Gimli compartieron una mirada, mientras veían al joven muchacho de los cabellos rubios ser invitado por los demás alrededor de la fogata para comenzar a bailar.

−Parece que el jovencito comienza a entrar en calor ¿No crees? −Gimli río levemente, observando con cariño como unas jovencitas se reían y le daban a su chico una corona de flores.

Aragorn sonrió, afable, observando los gestos aún mudos y llenos de expectación del chico. La parte posterior de sus codos seguía marcada, pero, los moretones iban desapareciendo de a poco. Las llamas crepitaron, el joven observó la corona de flores, el constante parloteo de las chicas, y sonrió. Esto era tan nuevo para él.

−Lo está haciendo bien −Aragorn dijo, sus ojos grises amables y dolorosos a un mismo tiempo.

−Lo está haciendo estupendo −Arwen, a su lado, tomó con suavidad el brazo de Aragorn en una muestra de apoyo. Los ojos dulces de ella se posaron sobre los de él, mientras él le dirigía una mirada agradecida.

Era cierto. El jovencito que había llegado a ellos solo seis semanas atrás, lo estaba haciendo estupendo. Aragorn recordó brevemente la manera en que había lucido el pálido cuerpo, confundido, a un lado de la carretera, sus pies molidos y llenos de hojas, barro, y sustancias que, aun siendo un guardabosques, Aragorn no sabía nombrar. El cabello rubio había lucido destartalado, enmarañado, brillando obstinadamente en la humedad del bosque a la luz de la luna. La respiración de Aragorn se perdió en su garganta y, una vez más, las manos gentiles de Arwen lo trajeron de vuelta.

−¡Ahoy! −uno de los célebres anfitriones de la fogata exclamó y la música cambió de nuevo, más animada en esta ocasión.

Los ojos de su muchacho se iluminaron, las personas danzaban como sombras místicas y llenas de vitalidad, pasando frente a él, las llamas iluminaban todo resplandor de alegría ahí presente y crepitaban como si quisieran ponerse a cantar. Quizás lo harían.

−¡Ja! Miren lo que veo, el chico comienza a matar escarabajos, sí señor −Gimli se burló lleno de dicha, señalando a sus amigos cómo los pies del jovencito comenzaban a zapatear torpes en el suelo− ¿No crees que le hace falta algo de femenina compañía? −inquirió.

Aragorn río un poco, negando. Arwen hizo lo mismo.

−Eso lo podemos arreglar −dijo ella, mientras se levantaba, retirando y dejando sus tacones sobre el tronco en el que estaban sentados. Aragorn los tomó para cuidarlos.

−¿Vas a deja a su esposo desamparado, joven señora? −Gimli le preguntó burlesco, y Arwen le dio una mirada de complicidad a su marido, mientras sonreía.

−Creo que mi hombre puede apañárselas −respondió−. En todo caso, si se aburre, siempre puede sacar a una dama dispuesta a bailar −agregó, haciendo que Aragorn negara con la cabeza, y que Gimli soltara un _< < ¡Yo quiero una de esas! >>. _Arwen se giró entonces, descalza sobre el pasto con una sonrisa traviesa−. Estoy segura de que Gimli aceptará si se lo pides dulcemente −soltó una risita burlona y se fue, dejando a Aragorn riendo entre dientes ante las protestas y blasfemias de su amigo.

−¡Una dama mis…!

Arwen negó, riendo.

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas noches desde que Legolas se lo había dicho −deletreado en el vahó del lavamanos, mientras ella lo ayudaba a vestirse−; su nombre. Sin embargo, ese era un secreto entre ambos y ya. En su tiempo, el joven lirio lo confiaría a los demás. En _su_ tiempo.

La noche era fría y llena de estrellas, las nubes reflejaban la luz de la luna, que retraía su halo −como toda una dama− mientras sonreía complacida.

−¿Me puedo sentar? −Arwen preguntó a Legolas quien la miró como si la luna la hubiera colgado ella misma, y se apuró a hacerle un lugar en el tronco−. Es bonita esa corona de flores que te dieron −comentó−. Combina con las estrellas de las que está hecho tu cabello −y ella le sonrió cómplice, recordándole el cuento que le había leído unas noches atrás sobre un niño que, al ir a pescar al cielo, consiguió llenar su larga cabellera marrón de estrellas y cometas retorcidos en sus rizos.

Legolas sonrió de vuelta, ocultando sus ojos para posarlos en su amiga una vez más. Ella era tan bonita así; le recordaba a las cosas buenas que hay en las camas, cuando estas se tienden al despertar −almohadas suaves, sábanas limpias con olor a lavanda, hojas secas que entran por la ventana cuando el otoño llega−. Arwen era todo lo que hacía que Legolas se sintiera seguro y un poquito más. 

Las manos de él juguetearon avergonzadas con la corona entre sus dedos. Arwen lo miró.

−¿Quieres que te la ponga? −le preguntó y, en un instante, Legolas asintió, efusivo.

Las manos pálidas de él otorgaron el bonito objeto a ella. Las uñas, una vez ensangrentadas, habían comenzado a crecer y los hematomas iban saliendo de a poco hacia la parte de arriba de estas. Las heridas desaparecían del cuerpo más rápido de lo que desaparecían del alma y eso a Arwen le parecía tan injusto. Sin embargo, ella sabía que así tenía que ser.

El alma es más preciosa que el cuerpo por una buena razón.

−Ven aquí −ella invitó dulcemente a lo que Legolas no dudó ni un segundo, el cuerpo de él se aproximó al de ella como no lo hacía con nadie más y le dio la espalda, permitiendo un acceso total a su preciado cabello del color de la mantequilla cuando los inviernos más fríos se convierten certeros en primaveras de sabores cálidos y orugas en la frente.

−¿Sabes? −dijo Arwen, comenzando a peinarle−. Cuando era niña, mi padre solía hacernos muchas de estas coronas a mis hermanos y a mí. Nos vestía de flores por cuánto nosotros éramos sus flores favoritas. Eso decía él, que las flores del campo palidecían por ser el broche de nosotros, sus hijos… Como puedes saber, él nos malcrío a sobremanera −Arwen río un poco. Legolas prestaba atención, encantado, entretenido. La voz de Arwen era su favorita−, pero, era estricto aun así… De vez en cuando no puedo creer cuánto lo extraño −dijo en un susurro antes de que sus ojos se perdieran, concentrados de nuevo en los cabellos rubios de Legolas, tan suaves de trenzar.

Las flores que las chicas habían usado para hacer su corona eran amapolas secas, bonitas, entretejidas con hilos verdes y ramas que nunca parecían perder su color, centellantes en hojas de olivo finos. El cabello de Legolas combinaba perfecto con ellas.

−Listo −Arwen terminó las trenzas, dejando una cascada de cabellos largos caer sobre la espalda de su lirio hasta la altura de sus delgados omóplatos. Cuando lo encontraron, su cabello había sido más largo, casi hasta llegar al suelo, no obstante, más de la mitad del suave telar de oro había sido cubierto cruelmente de sangre de cerdo y brea, y Arwen lo había tenido que cortar. El corazón de ella aún se comprimía al recordar sus manos sosteniendo esas malditas (tan malditas) tijeras, mientras su hermoso lirio era aún un manojo de lágrimas y súplicas a medio formular.

Legolas se giró, sus propias manos pasándose por el peinado, maravillado. Las flores sobre su cabeza se sentían hasta cierto punto correctas entre las trenzas que las sostenían.

 _−¿Se ven bonitas? ­_ −las señas en LDS**, aun torpes al haber sido recientemente aprendidas, preguntaron a Arwen en una trémulamente nerviosa dulzura.

Ella sonrió.

−Preciosas −le aseguró confiada en estar diciendo la verdad, y la música a su alrededor cambió de nuevo. Los jóvenes bailaron con más impetuo. Drag, el anfitrión, gritó lleno de júbilo una vez más, alebrestando a la pequeña, pero, cálida multitud− ¿Quieres ir a mostrárselas a Aragorn y Gimli? −ella preguntó, su voz siempre dejando entre ver que él podía negarse sin que hubiera ningún problema. 

Legolas asintió, sin embargo. Aragorn era _seguro_ , un puerto firme _._ Gimli le caía bien. Las manos de ambos hombres _no herían._ Arwen y Legolas se levantaron de donde estaban, Arwen manteniendo su posición casi como un escudo, mientras avanzaban. _Estás bien_ , sus pasos descalzos parecían prometerle, _estamos juntos, estás bien._

Llegaron donde Aragorn y Gimli, y Arwen sonrió.

−Hola, amigo −Aragorn saludó afable, sonriendo sin hacer ningún ademán por acercarse al muchacho, permitiendo que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Legolas le sonrió, rozando ligeramente la mano de Arwen para que interviniera.

−¿Ya viste su cabello? −preguntó ella, llena de jovial maternidad, haciendo que su esposo prestara atención al cabello del joven que tenía enfrente.

−¿Qué cosa? −Aragorn preguntó, y Legolas y Arwen compartieron una mirada.

−Muéstrale −ella invitó gentilmente en un susurro.

Jugueteando con su cabello por encima del hombro, Legolas se acercó ligeramente a Aragorn, inclinando un poco su cabeza para que el guardabosques pudiera ver sus trenzas.

−¡Ahoy, joven muchacho! ¡Ese es un peinado de la alta sociedad! −Gimli exclamó, mirando sin invitación, pero, manteniendo su cuerpo justo en donde estaba para que el jovencito pudiera acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Legolas sonrió un poco ante la adulación, comprendiendo a medias cómo esta había sido un cumplido.

−Son realmente bonitas, amigo −Aragorn añadió con suavidad, sus ojos grises posándose en los del chico, mientras el cumplido era gentilmente expresado, frágil pero certero como las flores en el cabello del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Legolas se volvió un poco más brillante, mientras se enderezaba nerviosamente una vez más. Arwen le sonrió.

−¿Y bien, señor? ¿No le parece que esta noche es apta para un buen baile? −preguntó ella juguetona a su esposo− ¿O será que Gimli ha aceptado ya? −añadió risueña, escuchando cómo su buen amigo comenzaba a farfullar.

_< < Mujeres >>. _

Arwen y Legolas rieron quedito. Los sonidos de molestia de Gimli eran _graciosos._ Entre tanto, Aragorn se puso en pie.

−Mi señora −hizo una reverencia, tomando delicado la mano de su hermosa esposa, cuya faz estaba sonrosada apenas, llena de bonitas estrellas, para besarla despacio justo en el dorso, bajo los nudillos.

−Mi señor −Arwen concedió, mientras su esposo se levantaba y le sonería. Luego, ambos se giraron hacia Legolas− ¿Nos acompañas? −preguntaron, y los ojos del joven muchacho se abrieron, sin saber qué decir.

−¡Oí! ¡Oí! ¿Van a dejar al viejo Gimli solo? −Gimli exclamó desde el fondo, antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera ser dicha.

Arwen se giró hacia él.

−Desde luego que no. A las damas no se les deja sin compañía ¿O sí? −preguntó ella, al tiempo que Aragorn tendía una mano, invitando a su amigo.

Gimli se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

−Te estás pasando, joven mujer −se quejó a lo que Arwen solo río dulcemente. Ella sabía que Gimli la quería y, quizás, solo de vez en cuando, le gustaba tomar ventaja de ello.

−¿Y bien? ¿Vienes, amigo? −Aragorn preguntó a Legolas, imitando el ton amable de su esposa. Realmente, ellos dos eran así; amables, cosas buenas en hogares de camas calientes, y sábanas tibias. Desayunos en mesas de menta, chocolate y huevos revueltos al amanecer.

Legolas tragó, sus ojos se posaron en los de Arwen, mientras tomaba la mano que ella le tendía. El matrimonio y el jovencito compartieron una mirada, Gimli se unió hasta que:

−¡A bailar! −exclamó porque la fiesta seguía.

−¡Bailemos! −Arwen celebró un poco más sobria, exclamando hacia dentro, en tanto que estrujaba la mano de Legolas con cariño entre sus dedos.

Acomodarse en la pista de baile no fue un reto. El fuego crepitaba y la fila de amigos serpenteaba entre las otras hileras de personas tomadas de la mano que bailaban también ahí. El aire se sentía cada vez más frío, pero, sus corazones estaban calientes. Las risas no faltaban, Aragorn miraba a su mujer como si la luna estuviera danzando ahí con ella. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se posaban en el chico, a quién Gimli ahora estaba dirigiendo a toda prisa entre saltos al ritmo del tambor que sonaba, acompañado por las viejas flautas. Las manos de los cuatro seguían enlazadas, aunque, ya habían cambiado de sitio varias veces entre los bailes, más permitiendo que Arwen estuviera en contacto con Legolas en todo momento. Finalmente, cuando la música cambió y el ponche fue servido, los ojos de Legolas se comenzaron a cerrar.

−Nuestro joven muchachito ha sucumbido −Gimli anunció, señalando a Legolas quién se había dejado caer dormido en la banca de tronco junto a ellos.

Aragorn lo miró, mientras Arwen se acercaba. La esposa del guardabosques se quitó su peruana con cuidado, colocándola sobre los hombros de su preciado niño.

−Será mejor que nos vayamos −comentó dulcemente, dejando con cuidado una caricia en la mejilla del muchacho.

Aragorn asintió.

−Déjame llevarlo −pidió permiso, mientras se inclinaba sobre el menudo cuerpo del joven, cuyo peso cada día parecía ser más y más normal.

Arwen se apartó un poco, dejando pasar a su marido para que tomara a su lirio en brazos. Sin esfuerzo, Aragorn levantó el cuerpo del niño, mientras los cabellos rubios caían por uno de los lados de su brazo. La corona de flores en el cabello se ladeó un poco, Legolas estaba babeando.

−Parece que tus pancakes le han dado un poco de color, Gimli −Arwen comentó, mientras se acercaba a Aragorn para acomodar la peruana de nuevo sobre el pecho de su niño.

Gimli bufó, orgulloso.

−Claro que se lo han dado −alardeó−. Solo espera y verás, esas mejillas serán unas manzanas bien rojas para el verano. La receta de pancakes de crecimiento no ha estado en mi familia por décadas sin ninguna razón.

Aragorn sonrió.

−Lo llevaré a la camioneta para despedirnos del viejo Drag −dijo.

−Con cuidado, está oscuro.

Amable, Aragorn asintió.

El guardabosques fue donde Drag luego de dejar al joven muchacho seguro en la camioneta y agradeció sus atenciones. Gimli y Arwen dijeron sus despedidas de lejos, y Arwen fue a dar un abrazo a la mujer del viejo terrateniente. La música siguió, mientras ellos se alejaban de la fogata hasta llegar a su vehículo.

−Yo no creo que nadie aquí vaya a dormir esta noche −Arwen comentó, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del conductor. Era más seguro a estas horas que manejara ella− ¿Gimli estará bien en la caja? −preguntó, al ver a su amigo trepado en la parte de atrás de la vieja carcacha.

Aragorn asintió.

−Se ha puesto algo ebrio, le hará bien un poco de aire frío −dijo sencillo, regalándole a su esposa una media sonrisa. Luego, se giró hacia el asiento de atrás en donde Legolas dormía−. No parece vaya a despertar pronto −dijo.

Arwen sonrió.

−Está cansado −comentó−, pero, de una buena manera. Fue una buena noche para él.

Aragorn tragó.

−Lo fue.

La luna estaba sobre las montañas del oriente ya, fría, hermosa, pero, no como su bella dama que le recordaba a un par de mantas bien tibias con olor a lavanda. La sombra de los pinos delimitaba la oscuridad, pero, no de una terrorífica manera, las estrellas detrás de las nubes parecían arremolinarse como si ellas también bostezaran, preparándose para ir a la cama y dejar de bailar. Arwen arrancó la camioneta, la hierba bajo los neumáticos crujió como las paletas de polvos de colores en la boca de los niños cuando el verano llegaba y las calles se concurrían en bebeleches de nuevo. Aragorn se preguntó si a su muchacho le gustaría ir a ver el bosque y la comarca cuando ese tiempo llegara.

_“No vamos a hacerte daño” Aragorn había prometido la primera vez que habían llevado al joven a su casa “Nadie va a lastimarte aquí”._

Porque jamás lo harían. El bosque, la comarca, los bailes alrededor de la fogata, todas eran cosas que él quería que el joven experimentara, pero, a su debido tiempo. Tiempo que, con paciencia, seguramente vendría porque, después de todo ¿No acababa él de aprender a bailar esta noche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, no olviden dejar kudos si les gustó y siempre pueden comentar qué tal les parece, sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.


	3. Juega tranquilo Niño Salvaje, el Bosque no tiene miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen lleva a un amigo de la universidad a jugar con Legolas, al verlos juntos, se da cuenta de que los corazones tanto de su amigo como el de su joven lirio son parecidos; ambos son nobles, tiernos, y están heridos.

Y Faramir no le daba miedo. No le daba miedo en lo absoluto.

−Luego, atornillamos un poco de este lado y un poco de este otro y… ¿Puedes pasarme el destornillador? −quizás porque verlo de alguna manera le recordaba a Arwen, o porque sus modos siempre eran tan tranquilos.

−¿Y va a necesitar baterías o algo? −Arwen preguntó, mientras extendía a Faramir la herramienta que había solicitado.

Legolas miró a su amiga, sentado en jaras desde el suelo. Pronto, ellos habían descubierto que estar cerca de Faramir era sencillo para él. Los cabellos ocre del joven caballero le recordaban a Legolas sobre el trigo y la amabilidad de la que la cebada bajo el cielo de octubre está hecha.

Faramir modificó un par de cosas más en su pequeño invento. Arwen le regaló una sonrisa a Legolas, y luego regresó su mirada a las manos de Faramir, mientras este atornillaba y desatornillaba gentilmente piezas aquí y allá. La tarde entraba calmada, llegando apenas entre las cortinas de la sala y el comedor, mientras ellos estaban extendidos tranquilamente en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Aragorn se encontraba lejos aún, camino a casa. Probablemente él y Gimli pasarían a comprar algo para la cena cuando vinieran de regreso.

−Mira ¿Quieres poner tu mano aquí? −Faramir preguntó despacio a Legolas. Ese era otro punto a su favor, que los sonidos que emitía no eran fuertes o imprevistos. Todo con respecto a Faramir se resumía en calma y un constante deseo de no molestar.

Y eso a Arwen le dolía, sin embargo.

Legolas levantó la mirada hacia ella una vez más y después observó a Faramir. Las manos del hombre joven siempre olían a miel y algo parecido a la pimienta cuando la pones en vasijas de vidrio. Suaves. Gentiles. Él no daba miedo.

Lentamente, la mano de Legolas comenzó a extenderse. Faramir esperó a que esta tocara el pequeño invento, observando que los dedos se colocaran en el relieve mágico que quería mostrarle. Y es que las figuras habían quedado tan bonitas.

−Sí, justo ahí −su voz amable indicó y Legolas se animó un poco más a presionar sus dedos contra el metal frío, que no lo estaba realmente.

Era estupendo.

Arwen soltó una pequeña sonrisa complacida, al ver cómo las manos de Legolas comenzaban a explorar los demás relieves sin autorización. Faramir también sonrió.

−Eres increíble en esto −ella le dijo, de pie con una mano modestamente en su jamás curveada cintura.

Faramir la miró, tragando, antes de esconder su mirada de nuevo en el suelo.

−No es para tanto −le quitó importancia−. Pero, al menos me alegra que le guste −añadió tranquilo. Arwen sabía que ambas cosas iban enserio; que al corazón a amable de su amigo le alegraba que su joven lirio estuviera disfrutando de su creación, y que él consideraba su propio talento como algo indigno de ser reconocido.

Arwen suspiró.

−Y, mira, cuando esté listo, si presionas aquí… −Faramir le mostró a Legolas un par de botones en la parte posterior de la pequeña lamparita de noche−… va a sonar una linda melodía. El bosque por la noche estará bailando en tu habitación, mientras tú te quedas dormido −dijo y Legolas lo miró maravillado.

Ninguno se había percatado de en qué momento sus cuerpos habían llegado a estar tan cerca, sin embargo, en cuanto Faramir notó la distancia corrigió su torso de manera discreta para dar al joven de las bonitas calzas verdes un poco más de espacio. Legolas tragó, volviendo a jugar con los relieves. Si lo pensaba, no le molestaba que Faramir estuviera cerca, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Aragorn y Gimli normalmente tenían que anunciarse para entrar en la habitación, tosían o hacían algún sonido para no asustarlo, y la cercanía tenía que ser dictada por el joven mismo si no quería que su respiración se congelara y las manos le comenzaran a temblar. No era algo voluntario claro está, y sucedía en menor medida con Aragorn por alguna razón. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Faramir… Cuando se trataba de Faramir era _distinto_.

_“Lo siento” eso había dicho la primera vez que lo conoció. Él y su hermano habían ido a cobrar un adeudo de la granja de Aragorn. Boromir estaba fuera ya, luego de un tieso intercambio de palabras con el guardabosques, sin embargo, Faramir se quedó atrás “Arwen, Aragorn… De verdad, lo siento por eso…”._

_Arwen le miró, Legolas estaba a su lado en el sofá, en tanto ella se hallaba de pie. Los ojos de Arwen observaron a Faramir compasivos, como cuando veía a un ave enjaulada, o a un animalito sufriendo dentro de un lugar en el que este no debería estar._

_“No hay cuidado, Faramir” ella dijo con gentileza. No lo había “Es su trabajo, nosotros nos ajustaremos con los pagos de la granja en cuanto se presente la oportunidad”._

_Faramir se removió, tragando._

_“Sobre eso… el predial ya ha sido pagado, Aragorn… aquí está el recibo de pago en caso de que venga mi padre y se los pida” dijo, sacando de su bolsillo y extendiendo un papel blanco con letras azules escritas en máquina._

_Aragorn arrugó el ceño atónito sin acabar de comprender, mientras observaba el recibo. Arwen se acercó, asombrada._

_“Faramir, no podemos aceptarlo…” ella comenzó._

_“No… no tienes que hacer esto…” Aragorn le aseguró porque él no sabía cómo podría pagarle. Como << jamás >>. La cuanta había sido liquidada al contado. Un solo cheque, un solo pago. _

_No obstante, Faramir negó._

_“Los costos son injustos. Mi padre ha subido los intereses de una forma que nadie podría pagar y… yo he sido parte de eso. Soy propietario de la compañía también y nunca he…” negó “Es lo menos que puedo hacer” añadió y sus ojos se llenaron de culpa._

_Arwen dejó una caricia en la mejilla de Legolas, mientras con los ojos fijos en su amigo se acercaba para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo adentrándose en la escena._

_“Faramir…” pero, ella no sabía qué decir realmente, así que solo acarició su brazo con suavidad. Aragorn tragó, asintiendo._

_“Eres un buen hombre, Faramir” dijo, completamente seguro de estar en lo cierto._

_Faramir no asintió, él no estaba convencido de ello, así que solo mordió su labio y echó un vistazo rápido hacia afuera._

_“Será mejor que me vaya” dijo “Saquen copias a color del recibo y tengan una siempre a la mano, mi padre… Es mejor estar prevenidos” añadió finalmente. Aragorn asintió, tragando, los ojos de Arwen se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo cierto es que ambos querían llorar “Hasta pronto” Faramir se despidió y comenzó a caminar fuera del pórtico en donde lo esperaba su hermano, esperando con paciencia a un lado del coche._

_Aragorn lo miró marchar, y Arwen no pudo resistirlo más tiempo. La granja aún tenía adeudos, pero, el pago completo del predial… Eso podía aliviarlos de sus cargas por los próximos dos años al menos. Ese era el golpe más duro por pagar. Y Faramir…_

_“No quiero saber lo que su padre tendrá que decir al respecto si se entera…” Aragorn comentó, cerrando la puerta una vez que el auto de ambos hombres se perdió de vista._

_Arwen cubrió su boca con una mano, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por el rabillo de sus ojos, mientras negaba sentada con la espalda recta en el sofá._

_“Ese hombre es un…” pero, decidió callar “¿Cómo pudo alguien como él tener a alguien tan dulce como Faramir?” ella se preguntó y el llanto llegó de veras._

_Legolas observó la escena un poco desorientado, él no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero, sí estaba seguro de una cosa; no le gustaba ver a Arwen llorar así._

_Con cuidado, se acercó a ella a través del mueble y colocó una mano tentativa sobre su regazo. Arwen lo miró, tomándola._

_“Lo siento” ella dijo “Es solo…” y negó de nuevo._

_Después, más tarde esa misma noche, Aragorn haría un par de llamadas, preguntando a personas por sonidos extraños en cierto vecindario de clase alta, asegurándose con cara de preocupación de que nadie hubiera escuchado nada raro en la casa de cierta familia acaudalada de empresarios. En tanto que, una vez duchados y prestos para dormir, Arwen le mostraría a Legolas unas fotos en las que Faramir aparecía, presentándoselo. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde que estuvo en la universidad con Arwen, pero, su cabello había crecido un poco más._

_“Nos conocimos en el club de ayuda humanitaria. Él estaba dos generaciones más abajo que la mía. Era realmente joven cuando entró en la universidad porque adelantó años en la secundaria” le contó “Él amaba a los niños, hacerles juguetes… No era muy buen orador, pero, sabía contar cuentos. Incluso a veces mejor que yo” ella sonrió, mientras Legolas le veía, luego, los ojos del joven lirio se posaron en la foto._

_Faramir estaba sonriendo, las personas a su alrededor también lo hacían. El color del retrato estaba un poco carcomido. Y, mientras lo observaba, algo dentro de Legolas lo comprendió; el por qué Arwen había llorado tanto ese día._

−Listo −Faramir anunció, luego de haber colocado unas piezas extras sin necesitar que Legolas dejara de jugar−. Ahora solo tienes que decirme ¿Qué melodía te gustaría que pusiera dentro? Puedes cambiarla después −aclaró−, solo es para que la pruebes −y su voz era casi un susurro.

Legolas miró a Arwen una vez más, antes de poner atención en lo que Faramir hacía. De una bolsa a su lado, el joven inventor sacó un puñado de pequeñas cintas que tenían _tape_ con nombres escritos sobre ellas.

−¿Aún te gusta _“Claro de luna”_? −Arwen preguntó, agachándose para leer los títulos de algunas de las grabaciones.

Faramir le sonrió, mostrándole otra.

−Y _“El Lago de los Cisnes”_ desde luego −añadió y Arwen le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Odio ese gusto impecable que tienes −dijo juguetona y luego miró a Legolas−. Si yo fuera tú, de verdad no sabría cuál escoger. La mayoría ya las has escuchado conmigo… −agregó y observó los nombres de las melodías extendidos sobre el suelo, meditándolo. Legolas la imitó− ¡Mira! Esta la escuchaste como quince veces el otro día. Es _“Sonata No. 14_ …” Es la que empieza con un << tan, tan, tan y sigue con un tin, tin, tin>>…

Faramir se río, viendo cómo Arwen gesticulaba.

−Bastante informativa −dijo, molestándola ligeramente con una mirada de travesura llena de gentileza.

Arwen le dio un golpe pequeño en el brazo. Legolas sonrió al verlos, al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Luego, tomó una de las cintas.

− _“El hada del Azúcar”_ −dijo Faramir−. Siempre me gustó esa ¿Es la que quieres? −preguntó y, por alguna razón Legolas dijo que sí en su, cada vez más perfecto, LDS.

Faramir sonrió, tomando con delicadeza la cinta de las manos del chico para colocarla dentro de su creación. Legolas observó cómo él atornillaba de nuevo, y volvía a colocar una pequeña tapa en la parte posterior de la lamparita.

−Ya está ahora sí −dijo− ¿Quieres probarla?

Arwen y Legolas se aproximaron a la habitación en donde Legolas dormía y Arwen entró para conectar la pequeña lámpara en el lugar designado. Al principio, esa habitación había sido solo una simple recamara para huéspedes, sin embargo, con todo lo que Aragorn había hecho aquí y allá, las cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo y ahora todo en el lugar gritaba que ese era el cuarto de un amado hijo.

−¿Quieres enchufarla tú? −Arwen preguntó a Legolas, quién asintió ligeramente trémulo aceptando la invitación.

En cuanto por el artefacto comenzó a pasar corriente electrica, una luz dorada se encendió desde dentro del mecanismo y sombras móviles del bosque comenzaron a danzar, justo como Faramir había prometido, en las paredes de la habitación. La luz se atenuaba y potenciaba de vez en vez, dando la impresión de que en el bosque amanecía y anochecía dentro de la recamara.

−Le compraré unos focos especiales después −comentó Faramir, ensimismado, mientras observaba las brillantes sombras−, para que den la impresión de una aurora boreal.

Arwen lo miró, y luego vio a Legolas.

−¿Te gusta? −le preguntó y el joven apenas pudo apartar su mirada de las hermosas figuras a su alrededor para asentir.

 _−Lo amo_ −gesticuló, haciendo a Arwen sonreír.

−Entonces, deberías darle las gracias a Faramir por eso −ella sugirió dulcemente, señalando a su amigo.

Legolas se giró hacia él, sus ojos llenos de asombro, mientras _decía_ :

_−Gracias._

Faramir tragó.

−No… no ha sido la gran cosa −de nuevo.

Finalmente, la lámpara para la desdicha de Legolas tuvo que ser apagada puesto que aun era de día y los tres salieron por el pasillo de la habitación.

−Les voy a dejar las demás cintas, por si quieren cambiar la pieza. La música se enciende con el botón de abajo a la derecha y si lo giras, hace que la lámpara deje de girar en caso de que se maree… −indicó tranquilo, al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger sus herramientas.

−¿Te vas? −Arwen preguntó casi angustiada.

−Pues…

−¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

−Yo…

−Venga, Aragorn va a traer la cena, y seguro a Gimli le agradará verte.

Faramir sonrió.

−A Gimli no le agrada ver a nadie que no traiga alcohol consigo −y Arwen río traviesa ante eso.

−¿Entonces? −preguntó y Faramir lo pensó un momento antes de lamer sus labios y aceptar.

−Bien… no creo que mi padre y mi hermano mueran si no me presento para cenar…

***

Y no murieron.

Sin embargo.

Todos estaban sentados ya a la mesa, mientras Gimli hacía reír a Faramir y a todos los presentes con una imitación bastante mala de un pato en celo. Aragorn negó cuando su amigo se puso a cantar _“La patita” de Cri-Cri,_ y Arwen puso un poco más de patatas cocidas en su plato. Más tarde la conversación cambió, pero, las caras de los presentes siguieron siendo las mismas, llenas de risa y ligeramente sonrosadas por el calor y la comida.

La noche afuera era un poco fría, pero, solo un poco. El manto celeste se presentaba oscuro y de estrellas tenues que parecían esconderse a tientas en la hierba seca y aun verde del monte. El columpio en la parte de atrás de la casa no se mecía, puesto que el viento estaba quieto, sin embargo, sentados a la mesa, los presentes solo sabían reír.

Aragorn y Arwen compartieron una mirada asombrada y tierna, mientras observaban cómo Legolas permitía que Faramir le ayudara a hacerse un burrito de las guarniciones que el guardabosques y su amigo habían traído de algún restaurant a un lado de la carretera. Desde el momento en el que lo vio en las fotos de Arwen, Legolas había decidido que Faramir no era alguien a quién temer. De hecho, el hombre que era como trigo y cebada y cielo azul en alfeizares de ventanas distantes, le recordaba un poco a sí mismo. Había algo roto en él, algo que dolía con solo verlo caminar, con solo verlo mantenerse en pie.

El tiempo pasó, y Gimli comenzó un debate con nadie en particular sobre cómo todos los deportes serían mejores si solo los jugaran enanos. Aragorn resopló escuchando sus variados y coloridos argumentos no por vez primera −o tercera−, y Arwen río, negando al verlos. Quizás ellos iban a ofrecer a Faramir que pasara la noche en su casa cuando, de la nada, alguien tocó la puerta.

−¿Quién será a esta hora? −Arwen se preguntó, y Aragorn se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

−Iré a ver −dijo.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando el cansado granjero abrió su hogar para toparse cara a cara con el hermano mayor de Faramir, Boromir.

−¿Está Faramir aquí? −preguntó el exitoso banquero apenas Aragorn abrió la puerta, su rostro serio mientras hacía la cuestión.

Aragorn ni siquiera lo pensó.

−¿Lo busca tu padre? −inquirió, cerrando un poco la puerta para cortar la vista hacia más adentro.

−Lo busco yo, lo necesitamos en casa −Boromir replicó− ¿Está aquí?

Aragorn cruzó los brazos.

−Entonces sí es tu padre el que lo busca −dijo, inteligente.

Boromir resopló, perdiendo la paciencia de manera autoritaria.

−¿Está o no está Faramir aquí? −repitió con aire demandante. Aragorn no se inmutó.

−No creo que…

Entre tanto, en la cocina, Faramir y Arwen compartieron una mirada. Faramir tragó.

−Creo que me buscan a mí −musitó, sus ojos relucían en algo que Legolas conocía bien y, pronto, estaba descubriendo que no le gustaba ver en Faramir.

−Faramir… −Arwen trató de protestar, pero, Gimli intervino.

−Tú quédate quieto, muchacho −dijo, consiguiendo que Legolas lo mirase. Sin pensarlo, una de las manos del joven lirio se acercaba cada vez más al brazo de Faramir como si lo quisiera detener−, Tranquilo, ya verás. Como alguien ponga un pie dentro de esta casa, le partiré uno de los bonitos platos de la bella señora en la cabeza −prometió.

Pero, aunque agradecido, Faramir le dio una mirada de disculpa a Arwen haciéndole saber que no podía tomar la oferta.

−Arwen, Gimli, lo siento, yo… Tengo que ir −musitó. El rostro de Arwen palideció, sus ojos cargados de tristeza. Legolas quiso hacer algo al respecto, pero, Faramir ya se estaba poniendo en pie−. Creo que es Boromir quién me busca. Mi hermano es realmente bueno, seguro solo está preocupado −trató de tranquilizar, pero, era complicado saber a quién se estaba dirigiendo si es que no era a sí mismo.

Arwen tragó. Recuerdos de una noche en la universidad en la que las lágrimas de su amigo no habían parado hasta vencerlo el sueño, memorias crueles de ademanes amables siendo atrofiados por dolores que Faramir apenas y lograba disimular. Él había negado todo cuánto se le preguntó, pero, no podía negar lo evidente que era que, justo ahora, mientras acomodaba la silla contra la mesa, sus manos estaban temblando.

−Faramir… −la voz gentil de Arwen lo intentó de nuevo.

−Gracias por la cena −él dijo−. Gracias, Gimli −y luego se giró hacia Legolas−. Si me invitas, luego vendré a ver qué más podemos armar −dijo y Legolas no supo que hacer, sus propios ojos escocían en una humedad palpitante y desconocida. Él ni siquiera se percató de que estaba aferrado al brazo de su nuevo amigo hasta que este tuvo que retirar el agarre de sus dedos con gentileza antes de partir−. Con su permiso −y les dio a todos una sonrisa triste.

Desde la cocina, los presentes pudieron escuchar un rápido intercambio de palabras, en tanto el joven llegó a la puerta. Algo que sonó a un sombrío: _< < Padre te busca >>, _el intento de despedida de Faramir para con Aragorn y la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos.

El corazón de Arwen se hundió al ver a su esposo volver, abatido. Todo el pueblo tenía sus sospechas en cuanto a esa familia. Todos habían escuchado palabras crueles aquí y allá siendo dirigidas por Denethor, el padre de Faramir, a su hijo más pequeño.

−Será mejor que limpie esto −Arwen se obligó a decir, sus mejillas pálidas y enrojecidas solo sobre el pómulo en el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la compostura.

Aragorn tragó, asintiendo.

−Te ayudo con eso −dijo y Gimli se quedó perdido en el limbo, observó ya sin hambre su comida.

Mientras tanto, Legolas no comprendía, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar. Sus pensamientos se deformaban tan rápido que él si quiera y sabía decir muy bien de qué iban. Su única certeza en ese momento es que Faramir estaba ahora lejos, y lejos en su mente solo podía significar dolor.

La velada terminó silenciosa, Gimli se quedó en el sofá bajo las protestas de Arwen quién le ofrecía una habitación y, al final, todos se fueron a la cama. Arwen pasó al cuarto de Legolas a despedirse, en tanto que Aragorn le dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa de afecto desde el pasillo. Ellos querían que Legolas supiera que su habitación era un lugar seguro, un sitio que le pertenecía.

Legolas se preguntaba si su amigo Faramir tendría algo como allá en donde vivía.

−Todo va a estar bien −Arwen había prometido−. Descansa, lirio mío −se despidió con un suave beso, dejando a Legolas dormir. Sin embargo, aun con el bosque danzando para él a su alrededor, el joven lirio no consiguió conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Entre tanto, las manos de Faramir −que no daban miedo−, aferraron sus sabanas contra su rostro, tratando de dormir. Él no estaba en su cama −no podía−, estaba en el suelo. La luna iluminaba su habitación como a la cebada y al trigo que estaban en el campo y, juntos, entre lágrimas, comenzaron su ruego.

_Juega niño salvaje, juega en el cementerio,_

_Juega en el campo, juega en el bosque,_

_Juega sin miedo._

_Por cuanto la luna cuida tus pasos que son amables,_

_Por cuanto el sol te da consuelo._

_Juego entre risas, niño nacido en el trigo,_

_Juega entre risas, niño nacido del fuego._

_Por cuanto la noche es corta, y corto el día,_

_Por cuanto tu vida se apaga, y se va tu vida._

_Juega niño salvaje, juega en el cementerio,_

_Juega en el campo, juega en el bosque,_

_Juega sin miedo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no olvides decirme qué tal te pareció y si te gustaría ver algo en concreto. Luv u!


	4. No todos los Poemas son de Dicha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir no entiende por qué su hermano insiste en truncar sus sueños al rechazar todas las oportunidades que se le presentan de cumplir sus sueños. Cuando lo confronta, su corazón se rompe al descubrir la razón. No todos los poemas son de dicha, no todos los poemas son de amor.

Boromir era un hombre duro de ver. Duro carácter, voluntad de hierro, su quijada siempre apretada, su ceño fruncido. Y siempre había sido así, sin embargo.

−¿Qué tienes ahí? −sus manos rozaron los hombros de su hermano casi con delicadeza, mientras cuestionaba.

Y es que hasta las montañas más heladas tienen sus parajes preciosos. El hielo en un punto se descongela y se vuelve parte del río.

Faramir sintió el tacto de su hermano y dio un respingo, apurándose a estrujar su rostro lo más discreto que podía para limpiarlo de cualquier rastro de sal que hubiera en él.

−No es nada −respondió rápido, al tiempo que sorbía su nariz _casualmente_.

Boromir lo miró, arqueando una ceja, antes de hacer como que le creía, y asentir.

−Nada −repitió, confirmando la obvia mentira que su hermano menor acababa de soltarle. Faramir sorbió su nariz de nuevo.

−Nada −aseguró el más pequeño, tratando de componer una especie de talante afable que fuera medianamente creíble.

Boromir suspiró.

−¿Sabes, Far? Hubo un tiempo en el que me contabas todo −comentó, resintiendo un poco aquellas épocas de total confianza con el menor. No era que él supiera cuando estas se habían ido o por qué, tampoco que le hubiera preguntado alguna vez a Faramir en realidad.

El patio de la casa en la que vivían era grande, sin embargo, su hermanito siempre elegía el rincón que menos mantenimiento parecía tener para ir a esconderse cuando necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Boromir suspiró de nuevo. Faramir se removió, entreabriendo sus labios.

 _“Aun lo hago, hermano”_ era lo que quería decir, sin embargo, ambos sabían que, desde hace mucho, eso ya no era cierto.

Boromir tragó.

−¿Qué traes ahí? −preguntó esta vez, decidiendo cambiar el tema, al tiempo que señalaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel arrugado en el puño izquierdo de su hermano menor.

Faramir dio un respingo de nueva cuenta, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado y llevó su puño tras la espalda en un movimiento trágicamente obvio.

−No… no es nada −dijo, y luego tragó, añadiendo en voz más baja: −Son solo tonterías −y escondió el rostro en el suelo.

No obstante, Boromir lo conocía lo suficiente para saber mejor que creerle con eso.

−¿Tonterías que tienen que ver con el concurso literario de esa editorial que te gusta? −inquirió y Faramir se giró para verlo con sorpresa−. Que tú no me cuentes qué pasa en tu vida, no significa que yo no esté al pendiente −le dijo, y Faramir bajó la vista de nuevo− ¿Y bien? −Boromir insistió− ¿Quedaste en algún puesto? −y la pregunta fue dicha en un tono que daba a entender que un helado sería comprado hubiera Faramir quedado en un puesto o no.

Ante ello, Faramir tomó un respiro, como si estuviera llevándole un rato reunir el valor para responder, cuando:

−Quedé en tercer lugar a nivel nacional −dijo−. Me ofrecieron un contrato con la editorial bajo los términos que yo quisiera. Escritor, editor, oficina de admisiones, lo que quiera −tragó, tratando de estabilizar lo mucho que su voz temblaba−. Dicen que tengo buen gusto y algo de talento… no les creo, pero−

−¡¿Estas bromeando?! −sin embargo, Boromir no dejó que terminara. El júbilo llenó sus ojos y su pecho, al tiempo que exclamaba: −¡Estás lleno de talento! ¡Cada fibra de ti lo está! −sonrió, su cara estaba roja como si se fuera a romper por lo grande de su sonrisa, y daba la impresión de no poderse quedar quieto. Al ver a su hermano así, por un momento, Faramir casi se deja llevar por esa emoción también− ¡Por un demonio, mamá tenía razón! ¡Eres un prodigio! −Boromir río más alto, haciendo que Faramir negara con la cabeza, sonriendo. Él no recordaba que su madre hubiera dicho nunca algo así, pero, había que ver cómo se ponía su hermano cuando él intentaba contradecirlo en ello− ¿Y? −Boromir exclamó− ¿Necesitas ayuda para el viaje? ¿Tienes que mudarte? ¿En dónde está tu grandioso nuevo empleo?

Fue entonces que toda la alegría se extinguió entre ellos. La sonrisa de Faramir abandonó sus labios, y sus ojos le negaron la mirada a su hermano una vez más. Boromir se quedó congelado durante unos segundos, aun sonriendo, sin comprender lo que estaba mal hasta que arrugó un poco el ceño.

−¿Faramir? −le llamó− ¿Hey, hermano qué pasa? ¿Cuándo… cuándo empiezas? −preguntó de nuevo. 

Faramir se mordió los labios y negó, alejándose de su hermano mayor solo unos pasos de modo que este no pudiera ver su expresión. El más joven comenzó a morder sus labios, que Boromir se enterara de esto había sido un error, un completo descuido suyo.

−¿Faramir…? −no obstante, ahora que su hermano sabía, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Faramir suspiró.

−Yo… yo voy a rechazarlo −soltó, mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a pasar la bilis que hacía rato le escalaba el pecho−. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de redactar cuando llegaste. Esperaban mi respuesta en menos de siete días y ya han pasado tres. Yo solo… solo quería creerlo un poco antes de que… −negó, pasando hasta poder continuar−. Como sea, planeo enviarles el rechazo mañana temprano, ya sabes… antes de salir en las encomiendas de la compañía.

Boromir lo miró durante un par de largo segundos, atónito, al tiempo que bufaba.

−¿Hablas enserio? −inquirió. Su semblante tornándose poco a poco en algo más bien molesto− ¿De verdad, de verdad me estás diciendo que vas a rechazar este empleo? ¡Es tu gran oportunidad! −exclamó.

Faramir no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, sin embargo:

−No es la gran cosa −replicó porque, desde hace un tiempo ya, esa se había convertido en su mantra preferido.

Boromir bufó otra vez, con más saña, ahora sí se estaba molestando deveras.

− ¿No es la gran cosa? −repitió− ¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Tu sueño se está cumpliendo y _no es la gran cosa?_

−Hermano… −Faramir trató.

−Dime una cosa, Far, ¿Esto es como esa vez? ¿Cuándo tampoco fue la gran cosa que te estuvieran ofreciendo esa plaza como maestro de ciencias? ¿Huh?

−Yo no…

−¿O es más como cuando te ofrecieron irte de intercambio a Alemania, luego de que fueras el graduado más joven de la preparatoria? ¿Es esto tampoco la gran cosa como todo aquello no lo fue? −inquirió, haciendo que Faramir negara.

−Tú no lo entenderías… −el menor masculló, retrocediendo.

−¡No, tienes razón! ¡No lo entiendo! −Boromir soltó, interrumpiendo con el pecho lleno sentimiento. Y es que de verdad, era _tan_ difícil _comprender_ a su hermanito en este momento− No entiendo cómo es que sigues saboteándote a ti mismo. Cosa tras cosa, logro tras logro ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Faramir? Yo creo en ti, nuestra madre siempre creyó en ti. Tienes una vida por delante y tú solo−

−¡Yo solo quiero que padre me quiera! −Faramir exclamó al fin, y entre ambos hermanos hubo un silencio. Y es que, ciertamente, eso era todo lo que Faramir quería. ¿Logros? ¿De qué le servían los logros cuando…? −. Todo lo que padre quiere es que nos quedemos en la compañía y hagamos crecer el negocio... bueno, tú. Pero, tal vez… tal vez si hago un buen trabajo, él… −pero, el argumento se quedó sin sazón, colgando insípido de sus labios.

_Esto era tan ridículo._

Boromir comprendió. Porque eso era más que todo lo que Faramir quería, más que su preciosa literatura, sus poemas, o sus inventos. Más que los cientos de planes y oportunidades de vida que había tirado por la ventana sin miramiento alguno. El amor de su padre era mucho más que eso.

− _Si haces un buen trabajo tal vez piense mejor de ti_ −Boromir completó al entender lo que su hermano menor había tratado de decir−. _Tal vez lo enorgullezcas_ −siguió, y darse cuenta de eso, darse cuenta por milésima vez en sus vidas de todo el daño que el rechazo de su padre había provocado en su pequeño hermano, se sentía como un golpe justo en las posaderas que lo hacía caer por el peligroso filo del precipicio de la realidad. Suspiró−. Demonios, Faramir… −pero, él ya no estaba molesto. Ya no más. No podría−. Ven aquí, hermano.

Y, con los ojos vidriosos, Faramir no se hizo del rogar. Igual a cuando era niños y Faramir estaba asustado, molesto o llorando, Boromir envolvió a su hermano menor en sus brazos y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

_“Nuestro padre te ama” desde pequeños, Boromir le había prometido._

_“Pero… rompió mi poema. El que hice sobre los ojos de mamá, lo quemó y…” sin embargo, el llanto impidió que Faramir pudiera terminar. Sus palabras carecían de una pronunciación correcta de las << rr >>, sus rizos en un par de mini coletas se retraían hacia la parte interna de sus frágiles omoplatos sobre los cuáles caían. _

_Boromir apretó los labios, su gesto fuerte incluso para ser un niño de apenas nueve años recién cumplidos, su cabello rubio era liso, una parte cayendo sobre su frente. Y es que él había cargado con tanto desde tan pequeño._

_“Es porque él no lo entiende” explicó, aunque, realmente, él tampoco comprendía cómo su padre parecía no entender. Los poemas de Faramir, quién apenas sabía escribir, siempre le habían parecido a Boromir tan bonitos. Tanto “Papá no entiende y el dolor que sufre por mamá… eso hace que a veces se porte como ogro” dijo porque así era como ellos solían llamarlo cuando gritaba acerca de juguetes en el patio, y avena sin terminar. Cuando tiraba de los cabellos de Faramir cuando este no estaba listo a tiempo. Boromir tragó “Pero aun así… él te ama” repitió._

_Y, entonces, Faramir levantó la mirada, posando sus grandes ojos azules sobre los de su hermano mayor._

_“¿Lo juras?” preguntó. Y, oh esas << erres >>, esas << eres >>, como lo traicionaban. _

_“Mamá decía que no debemos jurar” Boromir respondió en automático. La muerte de su madre siendo algo que ninguno de los dos terminaba de comprender “Pero, lo prometo” añadió, hundiendo la mejilla en los cabellos casi rojizos de su hermano “Papá te ama, Faramir, lo prometo”._

La tarde cayó azul sobre el patio, y las luces en los arreglos y esculturas moldeadas en los abetos del jardín, se encendieron. Faramir apoyó la frente contra la clavícula de su hermano. Ya habían sido años desde que él había tenido que comenzar a inclinarse para poder seguir teniendo cabida en ese santuario de seguridad que el mayor le brindaba.

Boromir tragó. Él hablaría con su padre de esto… otra vez. Él tenía que entender y, seguramente − _seguramente_ − lo haría. Su padre entendería.

−Papá te ama, Faramir −porque aun con los años, Boromir se obligaba a creerlo. Que su hermano era tan amado como él. Que su padre amaba a su pequeño Faramir justo como Boromir lo hacía−. Te ama con todo su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, feliz lecturas! Nos leemos en el próximo cap, acepto pedidos recuerden :3


	5. Moscas en el Agua

Peregrin Took no era un muchacho problemático, él era bueno y gentil de corazón. A sus escasos trece años, ayudaba a su padre con los deberes del campo y la correspondencia de la alcaldía, también fingía comerse las asquerosas galletas que hacían sus hermanas mayores cuando sus novios las iban a visitar, y conversaba con los viejitos en el parque sobre qué forma les veían a los abetos… Y sí, también, ocasionalmente _puede ser_ que se viera solo _ligeramente_ envuelto en uno que otro problema.

¡Pero eso no es lo que lo definía! ¡Claro que no! Peregrin Took era un jovencito lleno de bondad, y valentía… y… y liderazgo… y… ¿La autopreservación es una virtud? Porque puede que, quizás, esa no la tuviera… ¡Sin embargo, había aun mucho que apreciar en el joven Took! ¡Tanto, tanto! …

−¡Peregrin Took, si te pongo las manos encima…!

_Tanto._

El comerciante soltó algo más y la amenaza quedó incompleta. Peregrin, Pippin como sus íntimos lo conocían, salió corriendo con cara de terror del supermercado local. Sus amigos, que aguardaban detrás de la balla de las bicicletas, le miraron atónitos. Todos eran mayores que él, sus edades rondando en los _casi quince,_ que siempre parecían ser tan interminables.

−¿Qué pasó? −Frodo preguntó cuando Pippin llegó a ellos, apremiado, en tanto más profanidades salían de las recientemente instaladas puertas automáticas de la _< < super >> _tienda.

−¡No lo sé!

−¡Solo ibas a disculparte por la ventana que rompimos con el balón! −Merry exclamó. Era cierto.

−¡Ya sé, pero…!

−¡Ahí estás, pequeña rata! ¡Ya verás cómo te atrape! −el pesado dueño del comercio salió y Peregrin soltó un chillido− ¡Y a ustedes también bola de mequetreques! −gritó, dando tumbos con su mandil blanco, mientras soltaba alaridos.

Los chicos lo observaron con los ojos como platos, trabados unos segundos antes de echar a correr, tropezando con sus propias pies por el recién pavimentado estacionamiento. La super tienda del pueblo había sufrido muchas mejoras en los últimos meses.

−¡VENGAN ACÁ!

−¡Corran! −los chicos gritaron. Sam haló a Frodo de la camisa evitando que este se cayera, las mochilas colgaban de sus espaldas, aunque ellos aun no entraban a clases.

−¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste al pobre hombre, Pippin!? −Merry exclamó, corriendo entre jadeos con la camisa suelta. Solo podía pensar en lo mallugado que debía estar su emparedado de maní entre sus instrumentos ya para este punto.

−¡No lo sé! −Pippin respondió de nuevo con la voz aguda, en tanto que el dueño de la tienda gritó otro par de juramentos− ¡Yo solo quería ser cortés! ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que lo que tenía en el cuello era una verruga y no una garrapata!?

−¡Ay, Pippin! −Sam gruñó apenas, mientras mantenía su mano fuertemente apoyada sobre la espalda de Frodo, quién parecía que en cualquier momento iba a necesitar de su inhalador.

Los chicos salieron del estacionamiento a trompicones, no obstante, el propietario del negocio no se rindió −lo cual es muy impresionante de decir puesto que tenía el tipo de físico atlético que tendría un perón aguado, mosqueado en el desierto−, y siguió correteándolos calle arriba.

−¡Por el bosque! −Frodo alcanzó a jadear, y los demás lo siguieron. Justo ahora esa era su mejor opción.

Trepando por una de las colinas que delimitaban con la avenida principal del pueblo, los muchachos comenzaron a subir expertamente por la terracería, dejando a su perseguidor atrás finalmente. Pippin resbaló con una piedra, y Merry lo sostuvo. Entre tanto, Sam se aferraba fuertemente a Frodo por la espalda aún. Las raíces eran traicioneras, mientras escalaban, pero, ellos las conocían.

−Hay que… internarnos más… −Frodo jadeó.

Los árboles comenzaron a espesar, casi burlescos ante las maldiciones que profería el comerciante, quién no podía conseguir que sus rodillas cruzaran la línea a desnivel que dividía la tierra del asfalto de vuelta en el pueblo.

−¡No me olvidaré de ti, Peregrin Took! −el hombre juró, gritando con la cara enrojecida− ¡Mi verruga y yo te estaremos esperando con mucho ímpetu en mi tienda!

−Rayos, creo que ha enloquecido −Pippin jadeó, sin detenerse, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro− ¿Cómo voy a explicarles a mis padres que yo no puedo ir a hacer las compras con ellos?

−¡Casi le arrancas la verruga, Pippin! −Merry le recordó, corriendo más adelante− ¡Tal vez podrías comenzar por eso!

−¡Ya te dije que pensé que era una garrapata! −Pippin chilló una vez más en su defensa, y una blasfemia del hombre calle abajo los alcanzó, haciendo que los chicos se concentraran en correr más rápido.

Algunos minutos después, seguros entre los árboles que se mecían en uno de esos vientos veraniegos que se filtran cuando aún es invierno, los chicos se permitieron aminorar la marcha un momento, apoyando las manos delgadas sobre sus rodillas, consiguiendo doblar las piernas al fin. Frodo jadeó, dejándose reclinar sobre un tronco de abedul plagado de hierbas furtivas.

−Señor Frodo, su inhalador −Sam le recordó, acercándose con el artefacto en mano.

Hace un tiempo, cuando los chicos aun no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar que Sam lo llamara así, quizás ellos hubieran estado algo sorprendidos al respecto. Sin embargo, eso era algo que habían aprendido a superar desde la infancia. Y es que la familia de Sam había venido sirviendo a la familia del tío a cargo de Frodo por un largo tiempo −desde épocas inmemoriales, quizás−, y la lealtad hacia su pequeño señor era algo que, desde que nació, le corría ya a Sam por las venas.

Por raro que esto fuera.

−Gracias, amigo −porque, aunque ciertamente Frodo no acabara de entender, al menos comprendía que esto era algo importante para Samwise, así que se limitaba a dejarlo ser− ¿Creen que lo hayamos perdido? −preguntó.

Los chicos se giraron para ver sobre su hombro por un momento.

−Parce que sí −dijo Merry, observando la espesa flora tras de ellos−. Eso espero −añadió y, luego, se giró para darle un golpe en la nuca a Pippin.

−¡Hey! −el más pequeño se quejó, Merry se le quedó viendo, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Pippin se limitó a comenzarse a sobar−. Está bien, está bien… lo merezco −dijo en un puchero.

Los demás suspiraron. Realmente, por qué habían comenzado a juntarse con Pippin era algo que ninguno de los tres podía comprender. Quizás había sido por interés, después de todo, su familia tenía dinero (aunque se rumoraba que el tío de Frodo era más rico). O, por conveniencia −sus hermanas eran lindas de ver−. Sin embargo.

−Venga, trae acá eso −Merry esperó unos segundos antes de halar a Peregrin del brazo para examinarle. En la corretiza, una rama, o quizá una roca, había conseguido rasparle el brazo justo a un lado del codo−. Quédate quieto para curarte.

−Toma −le dijo Frodo, respirando más tranquilo−, traigo chocolate. No lo comas todo de un mordisco, por favor −pidió, haciendo que Pippin sacara más de la mitad del dulce de su boca para darle un mordida más pequeña.

−Eres asqueroso −se quejó Sam−. Merry, toma, yo traigo las banditas. Tienes que cambiarlas, Pippin −se dirigió al menor−. No te quiero ver en una semana y descubrir que traes puesta la misma bandita.

Peregrin asintió, masticando el chocolate contento, antes de hacer una mueca.

−Es alcohol para desinfectar −Merry explicó, tomándolo del brazo un poco más fuerte−. Venga, quédate muy… quieto −indicó−. Ya está −de nuevo, Peregrin hizo un puchero, examinando la herida.

−¡Wow, Merry! ¡Deberías ser doctor! −exclamó, al sentirla.

Frodo y Sam sonrieron.

−¡Miren, chicos! ¡Merry me ha curado! −les mostró.

Y Merry suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras el calor se le subía a las orejas.

−Solo te he puesto una bandita, Pippin…

Y, cuando menos acordaron, los cuatro se pusieron a charlar. Ninguno de los tres mayores sabía cómo es que habían terminado incluyendo a Pippin entre ellos, pero tampoco era como que se arrepintieran. Nunca lo hicieron, nunca lo harían.

***

_Legolas observó las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventanilla del sótano donde vivía. Sus piernas pequeñas estaban encaramadas sobre una de las sucias repisas, arrodillado. Mientras que el anciano a sus espaldas tosía dolorosamente._

_“¿Estás viendo a las moscas morir?” preguntó el hombre, consiguiendo que los ojos grandes del niño se giraran hacia él, confundidos. El sujeto continuó “¿No lo sabías?” dijo “Cada que llueve, montones de tontas moscas e insectos se quedan en los charcos. Tienen una muerte lenta y aterradora, cubiertos de barro, sin poder respirar, sin poder alejarse volando. Creí que era eso lo que estabas viendo”._

_Legolas lo miró, sus ojos humedeciéndose horrorizado. Él no tenía idea. La bata blanca que llevaba puesta ondeó, puesto que le quedaba grande, mientras él se paraba sobre la repisa para poder ver. El patio estaba lleno de charcos, lleno de moscas, lleno de muerte… ¡Él tenía que hacer algo!_

_“¿A dónde crees que vas, campanilla?” el hombre preguntó desde su cama._

_Legolas respiró más fuerte. Él… él tenía que ir…_

_“No hay nada que puedas hacer por esas criaturas justo ahora” el anciano le informó “Tú las sacarás del charco y ellas entraran a otro. Así será hasta que acabe la lluvia, solo entonces podrás ir a ver si hay sobrevivientes… Ahora, déjame ver ¿Traes puesta esa batita blanca tuya?”._

_Legolas se acercó._

−¡Uff! Pero qué tormenta cayó anoche ¿Cierto? −Arwen preguntó recargada en la puerta, mientras veía gotear el techo− ¿Estás seguro de que no te dará frío solo con eso? −le preguntó a Legolas, quién trataba de calzarse las botas para lluvia, sentado en el suelo a su lado.

Él negó, ajustando el impermeable que Aragorn le había traído, sobre sus hombros. Los colores de la tela plastificada eran verde lima y verde olivo en los bolsillos y el gorro. La talla le iba un poco grande, pero, así estaba bien.

−Ven, vida, déjame ayudarte con eso −Arwen se aproximó un poco, sus manos extendidas hacia él para que Legolas las viera, antes de comenzar a acomodarle el cuello− ¿De verdad estás seguro de no tener frío? −preguntó una vez más.

Legolas negó de nuevo. Llevar una bata blanca puesta siempre era importante, el anciano se lo había dicho. De otro modo ¿Cómo podrían ellos saber?

Arwen sonrió, tomando un respiro y asintiendo.

−Bien, pero, si no entras para cuando empiece a enfriar, saldré con un gorro y una bufanda y un cobertor para envolverte entero ¿Entiendes? −bromeó, acomodando algunos mechones del rubio cabello. Legolas le sonrió un poco al asentir−. Bien −Arwen dijo, permitiendo que Legolas comenzara a salir−. Los terrenos de la granja son grandes, así que no te alejes mucho ¿De acuerdo? Quédate en los límites y no te acerques al bosque ¿Está bien?

Legolas asintió una vez más, sonriendo fuera del pórtico trasero. Con cuidado, cogió una varita del suelo y comenzó a pasearse, buscando charcos en la vasta extensión de suelo. La bata blanca y el impermeable le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, sus botas de lluvia eran cafés, su cabello había crecido un poco y brillaba, reflejando las silvestres florecillas.

Arwen suspiró, observando por un momento a su lirio, antes de entrar a la casa de nuevo.

Más tarde Legolas, asustado, lo juraría: Que no había sido su intención salir de los terrenos de sus amigos, que todo había sido un accidente. Es solo que había tantas moscas en el agua, muriendo, tantas mariposas de alas rotas a las que tenía que rescatar, que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo, alejándose de toda seguridad. Los árboles cantaban una canción en voz baja conforme se internaba en ellos, quedando a sus espaldas como un muro impenetrable de verde y duro sedimento.

_Te encontramos, te encontramos_

_¡Hurra por nosotros porque te encontramos!_

_¿Has venido a casa, Alhelí? ¿Has venido a casa, dulce romero con tus ramas de bonitos olores?_

_¿Has venido a casa para decirnos lo qué está mal?_

_¿Para poner el té sobre la estufa? ¿Para sentarte frente a la chimenea?_

_¿Has venido a casa, ninfa de los prados? ¿Has venido, trayendo en brazos a tu niño perdido?_

_¿Has venido a casa para despedirnos?_

_Porque nosotros no te encontramos, y esa es la verdad,_

_Lo intentamos, pero, no te salvamos a tiempo_

_¿Has venido a casa para decirnos adiós?_

_¿Para llorar entre nuestras ramas, gastando tu último aliento?_

_¿Has venido a casa, ninfa de los prados? ¿Has venido, trayendo en brazos a tu niño perdido?_

_¿Has venido a casa?_

_¿Has venido?_

El cabello de Legolas cayó hacia el frente con él, mientras se reclinaba con su vara de madera sobre un charco para liberar a una pequeña mosquita.

_“Ellas predicen el clima” el anciano le había contado “Hazte su amigo y nunca dejarán que un chaparrón te tome desprevenido. Te avisarán desde mucho antes…” tosió “Mucho, mucho antes… La medicina… dame mi…” más golpes de pecho, jadeos._

_A Legolas no le importaba si las moscas predecían o no el clima. Él solo no quería verlas morir. No quería._

_“Gracias…” el anciano jadeó y, después: “Déjame sentir tu bata, campanilla… ¿Aún es blanca?”._

La mosquita que había estado tratando de salvar se revolvió, Legolas la colocó sobre una hoja de hierba y, entonces, luego de mirarla durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta. Los árboles a su alrededor parecían acercarse, el silencio era el único sonido que había, la casa de sus amigos no estaba en ningún lugar para verse… El bosque… el bosque se lo había comido.

***

−¿Escucharon eso? −Frodo preguntó, levantando la cabeza, mientras Sam lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, al tiempo que los demás se alistaban para irse a casa.

−¿Escuchar qué, mi señor? −Sam preguntó.

−No lo sé, fue como si algo se hubiera caído −dijo, los demás guardaron silencio.

−Yo no oigo nada −respondió Merry.

−Una doble negación es una afirmación −señaló Pippin.

−Cállate, Pippin −Merry rezongó.

−Aguarden, escuchen −Frodo les pidió y los demás chicos pusieron atención otra vez. Las hojas de los árboles se quedaron quietas, y los ojos de Merry se abrieron grandes al percatarse.

−Sí, lo oigo, pero… No se oye como algo cayendo… −murmuró, y Frodo estuvo de acuerdo.

−No, ya no… es más como…

−Alguien llorando… −Sam completó.

Pippin los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

−A llorar me voy a poner yo −dijo− ¡No logro distinguir ningún sonido!

−¡Shhhst! ¡Pippin! −los demás lo callaron y se inclinaron un poco hacia el este para seguir escuchando.

−No puede ser muy lejos −dijo Frodo. Los demás guardaron silencio, él los miró− ¿Lo seguimos para ver qué es? −inquirió.

−Señor, usted tiene asma, no creo que…

−Vamos −Merry y Frodo comenzaron a moverse sin dejarlo terminar, inclinados entre la maleza, mientras eran seguidos de cerca por un _no tan sigiloso_ Peregrin.

Sam suspiró.

−Iba a decir que no creo que sea buena idea que ande deambulando así por el bosque −acabó la oración, solo para darse unos segundos de resignación antes de apurarse a alcanzar a Frodo− ¡Su inhalador, señor!

Los chicos continuaron bosque arriba y luego bosque abajo, siguiendo el sonido entre los árboles y la hierba. Sus pies apenas y hacían ruido, sus mochilas por otro lado, llenas de comida, eran un problema.

−¿De verdad? ¿Aquí? −Sam inquirió al ver que Pippin abría un paquete de galletas.

−Es que tengo hambre −el más joven se disculpó.

−Pippin, tú siempre…

Pero, Sam no terminó porque, quedándose quieto, Merry les pidió que se callaran a ambos.

−Está cerca… −dijo.

Los ojos de Frodo examinaron el lugar, sin embargo, fue Peregrin quién lo vio primero.

−¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! ¡Miren! −Pippin señaló, y todos se abalanzaron sobre él para acallar su vitoreo−. Pero, yo lo vi…

−Venga, toma, come tus galletas −Merry le urgió, metiendo una oreo a la boca del jovencito, y luego se giró hacia los demás− ¿Ustedes también lo vieron? −preguntó.

El grupo de muchachos compartió una mirada, asintiendo, antes de arrastrarse por el suelo al filo del pequeño hundimiento que tenían enfrente para asomarse. Todos los jóvenes contuvieron sonidos de asombro. Frente a sus ojos, varios metros más abajo, una figura delgada y etérea sollozaba, mientras trataba de limpiar sus rodillas con un par de hojas secas.

−Es como en los cuentos de tu tío, Frodo… −susurró Merry, asombrado−. Debe ser una ninfa del bosque o algo similar…

−¿Una ninfa? −Frodo inquirió, hablando en voz baja también− A mí me parece que es más como un hada…

−Las hadas no son tan grandes −señaló Merry.

Pippin intervino.

−Claro que sí ¿No viste la de Maléfica?

Merry rodó los ojos.

−Si ese es el caso ¿En dónde tiene las alas? −retó al menor, a lo que Frodo aportó:

−Bueno, en la uno, a Maléfica se las cortaron…

−Ahí lo tienes −Pippin soltó triunfal, haciendo que Merry hiciera un sonido desesperado.

−¡Lo de las alas es una metáfora! −exclamó en un susurro−. Además, Frodo, no te pongas de su lado. Pippin siempre se duerme cuando Bilbo nos cuenta cuentos. Es obvio que la criatura es una ninfa, o una princesa elfo, una de esas dos…

Sam los escuchó, entrecerrando los ojos.

−O podría ser solo una persona muy bonita que se perdió en el bosque y necesita ayuda −puntualizó con aire de sabelotodo, mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima de su barriga.

Merry hizo un sonido, mientras le caía el veinte.

−Oh… Siendo así ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarla? −los cuatro muchachos compartieron una mirada.

−¡Yo la vi primero! −no se supo bien quién fue el que gritó, cuando todos ya se estaban abalanzando unos sobre otros a un lado de la pendiente.

−¡La van a asustar!

−¡Yo quiero curarle las piernas!

−¡Eres un pervertido!

−¡Señor, recuerde su asma!

Finalmente, mientras pequeñas manos y pies grandes de adolescente volaban entre rizos aquí y allá, la tierra bajo ellos experimentó un tipo de erosión acelerada bajo el cuerpo de los muchachos, y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a rodar hundimiento abajo, llevándose ramas y hojas consigo.

−¡Mis galletas!

Cuando Legolas levantó la mirada ante el estruendoso sonido, un montón de cabezas de rizos en distintos tonos comenzaron a sacudirse. Su corazón se llenó de terror al verlos.

Frodo fue el primero en percatarse de un par de cosas al encontrarse cara a cara con la supuesta ninfa. La primera fue que, en realidad, su hada-ninfa-princesa encantada era nada más y nada menos que un chico que, además, no debía ser mucho mayor que ellos. La segunda… es que estaba aterrado hasta los huesos ante su presencia.

Frodo le dio un codazo a Merry, quién se estaba sobando las sentaderas y quejándose de que Pippin le había caído encima _( << Estás engañoso, Pippin, deberías bajarle a las galletas >>). _Merry reaccionó, volteando a verlo, a lo que Frodo señaló al frente. Sam y Peregrin también miraron.

−Es un varón −Merry notó inteligentemente, a lo que Sam y Pippin se miraron con asombro. Era cierto.

−Y está asustado −Frodo advirtió, despacio.

−¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien? −Sam preguntó−. Podría ser un criminal, o un enfermo… tal vez alguien lo esté buscando…

Los chicos deliberaron. Todos, salvo Peregrin.

El joven miembro de los Took no era bueno en muchas cosas, no como sus hermanas que al menos eran buenas en algunas. Sin embargo, él era bueno para algo; hacer que la gente dejara de tener miedo. Y, de vuelta en el pueblo, tenía uno que otro amigo que podía dar testimonio de ello.

Pippin dio un paso al frente entonces. Y luego, otro. Y otro.

−Pippin… −Frodo lo descubrió, pero, el joven Peregrin hizo caso omiso de ello.

El joven de las pálidas mejillas le observó, mientras se acercaba. Analizándolo. Pippin dejó que lo hiciera.

−No hay nada qué temer −le dijo−. No podría hacerte daño, aunque quisiera… No tengas miedo −y repitió las mismas afirmaciones un par de veces más− ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un amigo que cuenta cuentos, y otro que hace poemas. El de los poemas me recuerda a ti. Tampoco le gustan los ruidos fuertes… No voy a hacer ningún ruido fuerte, mientras estés cerca. A menos que tenga que estornudar, pero, durará solo un segundo ¿Me crees?

Los demás chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Pippin se acercaba otro poco.

−No te gustan los ruidos fuertes ¿Verdad? −Peregrin le preguntó al muchacho. El joven negó, mirándolo hacia arriba. Peregrin se agachó un poco, encogiendo su altura todavía más− ¿Tampoco los tactos repentinos? −el joven negó de nuevo. Pippin sonrió−. Eres como mi amigo −dijo−. Tranquilo, vamos a llevarnos bien. A él hasta le gusta cuando lo visito. ¿Tú eres nuevo en el pueblo?

Y, mientras Peregrin hablaba y hacía otras preguntas, poco a poco se fue agachando más y más hasta estar de cuclillas frente al joven sentado en el suelo. Sam y Merry compartieron una mirada. Frodo jadeó.

−Pippin −le llamó desde su lugar a una distancia prudente del joven−… sus rodillas… creo que está sangrando…

***

Decir que Arwen estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco cuando Aragorn llegó, era ser amables y considerados con ella.

−No, mejor quédate aquí en caso de que vuelva. Yo iré a buscarlo −Aragorn indicó sin sonar poco amable, mientras se ponía su raído abrigo café de nuevo y su sombrero de guardabosques, e iba en busca de su linterna.

Arwen tragó, su antebrazo estaba apretado debajo de su pecho, mientras mordía las uñas de su mano libre y seguía a su esposo de aquí para allá, tratando de que no le temblaran los labios. Había sido tan tonta al dejarlo salir así. Las galletas que estaba horneando habían tardado solo una hora en estar listas, pero, para cuando salió con las primeras para darle algunas a Legolas, su lirio ya no estaba ahí.

−Llamaré a Gimli para que te alcance −Arwen dijo y Aragorn asintió preparado ya, de pie en la puerta del pórtico trasero.

−Dile que traiga a alguno de sus primos consigo −indicó−. Si no regresamos en una hora, llama a la policía y…

−Aragorn…

−¡Hey, señor guardabosques Aragorn!

−¡Hey, señor! −cuatro figuras exclamaron a lo lejos, animadas.

−Pero ¿Qué…? −Aragorn comenzó a preguntar hasta percatarse de que, entre ellas, el joven lirio también se aproximaba.

Aragorn y Arwen se miraron, y echaron a correr hacia ellos. Los chicos atravesaron los últimos abetos del bosque, entrando en los límites de la granja y bajando por la colina que se volvía a elevar para llegar a la casa en una de sus cimas. Aragorn y Arwen los encontraron en el camino.

−¡Mi lirio! −Arwen exclamó aliviada, aproximándose a Legolas en un jadeo de llanto contenido. Su cabello oscuro relucía contra el cielo, que ya comenzaba a oscurecer− ¿Puedo? −apenas logró preguntar brevemente antes de que Legolas se lo permitiera, y sus brazos comenzaran a apretujarlo sin perder ni un segundo.

Aragorn respiró al ver la escena, quedándose un paso atrás, observando a su muchacho, registrando el daño con el que venía. Ambas rodillas estaban vendadas, su bata blanca −gastada de tanto lavarla y meterla en la secadora− se encontraba algo embarrada y torcida, el impermeable que Aragorn le había obsequiado se había roto un poco. Aragorn lo miró. Estaba _tan_ aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta.

−No vuelvas a hacernos esto −ordenó, pero, sonó más como una súplica−. Nunca, _jamás_ _en tu vida,_ vuelvas a hacernos esto… Nunca… −y tuvo que guardar silencio. Él quería abrazar tanto a su niño. Tragó.

Legolas levantó un poco los ojos sobre el hombro de Arwen y los escondió en el suelo de nuevo, avergonzado.

−Estás _tan_ castigado −Arwen le informó aun en el abrazo−. Tan, pero, tan castigado… No habrá postres para usted, señor en todo lo que le queda vida −pero, todos los presentes, aún los chicos ajenos a la familia, podían decir que ella estaba mintiendo.

Eso a Arwen no le importó, ella solo abrazó a Legolas un poco más fuerte.

−Pero, sí van a dejarlo salir a jugar con nosotros ¿No es cierto? −Peregrin preguntó, interviniendo en el momento, haciendo que el joven matrimonio diera un respingo entonces ante su propia falta de cortesía.

−Desde luego −dijo Aragorn−, siempre que Arwen esté de acuerdo, claro −añadió, y solo así Arwen se permitió soltar a Legolas un poco para responder.

−Mientras yo esté enterada, y _prometan_ quedarse en la granja, y se _queden_ , yo estaré encantada con ello −puntualizó sus demandas, mientras limpiaba discreta una lagrimita loca que iba cayendo por su mentón y otra en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos amables se posaron en los chicos entonces−. Muchas gracias por traer a nuestro amigo de vuelta −dijo.

Peregrin arrugó el ceño “ _¿Ellos no eran sus padres?”_ pensó, y Merry debió creer que diría algo como eso en voz alta porque le propinó un codazo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca por segunda ocasión.

−Ha sido un honor, señora −dijo Frodo un poco sobrecogido por la belleza de la mujer.

Y es que todos en el pueblo sabían que la esposa del guardabosques era bella, sin embargo, tenerla enfrente era algo más allá. Aragorn sonrió un poco, consciente de esto.

−¿Les parece si llamamos a sus padres y les pedimos permiso para que se queden a cenar con nosotros hoy? −él preguntó−. Pueden decirles que yo los llevaré personalmente a sus casas, cuando la velada acabe −ofreció, y los cuatro chicos compartieron una mirada asombrados.

Sin embargo, Peregrin intervino.

−Aguarden, pero… Sí habrá postre para nosotros ¿Verdad? −preguntó y Arwen no pudo evitar sonreír.

−Todo el que quieran −dijo, y todos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la casa.

−¡Yay! Me muero de hambre…

−Pippin, nos harás quedar mal, tú siempre te estás muriendo de hambre…

−¡Pero…!

−Señora, por cierto, ¿Nos lo podría prestar mañana? −Merry preguntó, señalando a Legolas−. Es que necesitamos unas cosas del super y… puede que quizás estemos un poco…

−Ligeramente.

−Muy ligeramente enserio.

−… _vetados_ …

Aragorn se río, pensando en lo bueno que esto sería para el joven lirio. Luego, pensó en que quizás podría llevarlos al super él mismo al día siguiente, después de todo, con el hambre que parecían tener y la voluntad de volver a su granja lo más seguido posible, era probable que necesitara comprar algo de despensa extra. Sin embargo, eso no le molestaba. Eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

−¿Y qué vamos a comer?


	6. Porque entre juegos llega la Primavera

_“Solo tienes que cuidar que todo esté en orden…”_ ellos habían dicho como si Gimli nunca la hubiera hecho de niñera.

 _“Aragorn hizo algo de estofado, puedes calentarlo en el microondas si les da hambre”_ o como si Gimli nunca hubiera estado solo en el bosque y no fuera capaz de romper sus muebles y hacer una hoguera para poder cocinar… Aunque, si lo veía desde ese punto de vista, quizás era precisamente por eso que le habían dicho algo así.

Como fuera.

−Hubiera sido de más ayuda si me hubieran dicho en dónde está el control de la maldita tele −Gimli farfulló con una cerveza sin abrir en la mano, siendo su poco sentido común lo único que impedía que la abriera. Un par de ojos grandes y cristalinos lo observaron ocultos tras el respaldo del sillón−. Y supongo que tú tampoco sabes dónde está −dijo, los ojos se escondieron−. Ya veo…

Realmente, las revisiones que Aragorn se tenía que hacer no eran tan frecuentes como antes desde que extirparon lo último que quedaba del tumor en su cadera.

 _“Buen lugar para que te salga un tumor” había soltado Gimli luego de que el doctor saliera de la habitación, habiendo dado el resultado de los análisis de emergencia. Arwen estaba en camino, Aragorn se había desmayado en la camioneta luego de que un dolor insoportable lo hubiera obligado a caer medio muerto en campo abierto. Aragorn lo miró_ _“¿Crees que se te extienda a los hue…?” Gimli preguntó, haciendo que Aragorn se girara, sonriendo “¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se te hagan más grandes” y, entonces, Aragorn se río._

_Él estaba débil aún. El tumor era maligno. Gimli tragó._

_“Tal vez tengas razón, Gimli. Está en el hueso de la pelvis… yo sí que tengo suerte”._

_La risa se apagó en la habitación. Gimli colocó una mano encima de la de su amigo._

_“Todo va a salir bien, hermano” dijo._

_Aragorn tragó, asintiendo._

_“Eso espero”._

Sin embargo, habían pasado años desde aquello, y las operaciones habían funcionado. Con los prestamos que habían pedido para pagarlo, era casi seguro decir que todo el pueblo había ayudado a extirpar ese tumor.

 _No murió, pero sus *$#%sdf* tampoco se hicieron más grandes,_ Gimli pensó sentado en la sala de su amigo, mientras miraba el techo. _O eso es lo que los médicos me dijeron, como sea_ _¿En dónde estaba ese maldito control?_

Tras el respaldo del mueble hubo un sonido. Algo como un objeto siendo estrellado en el suelo de madera, entremezclado con unos dedos pálidos que lo trataron atrapar a plena vista de Gimli porque, _maldita sea este muchacho no sabe esconderse._

−¿Qué tienes ahí, little lad? −preguntó Gimli con su pesado acento escoces, provocando que de nuevo las extremidades del joven lirio se retrajeran.

Realmente, había sido cosa suya el comenzar a llamarlo así. Era por el tono pálido de sus mejillas, había dicho, y por la insistencia del jovencito en traer siempre puesto el vestido blanco de la llorona con el que lo habían encontrado.

−Espero enserio que no sea el control de la T.V. porque justo ahora los osos de Chicago están contra los patriotas y me lo estoy perdiendo −no hubo respuesta−. _Niño_ −Gimli advirtió y los ojos del jovencito se asomaron ligeramente− ¿Tienes el control? −el muchacho se escondió.

Gimli soltó un suspiro.

 _Preguntaría qué hice para merecer esto, pero, no estaba tan ebrio esa noche como para no recordarlo,_ pensó e hizo ademán de levantarse del mueble.

El muchacho retrocedió, quedando tras uno de los laterales del sillón. Gimli lo había olvidado. Una vez más, suspiró.

_El karma es un desgraciado._

−Oye, chico −trató una aproximación diferente−, solo quiero ver la tele…

El chico se asomó. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos, un par de trenzas cayendo hasta las puntas por ambos lados a un lado de las orejas.

 _A la joven señora no le está tomando esfuerzo acostumbrase a esto,_ Gimli pensó. Y es que, lo cierto es que Arwen siempre había querido hijos.

_“No me importa…”_

_“Señora, no lo entiende, si procedemos a la operación es posible que usted y su esposo no puedan tener hijos y−“ Arwen le arrebató las formas al doctor y las firmó con manos temblorosas antes de estamparlas contra el pecho del hombre._

_“No. Me. Importa” dijo con la barbilla fraccionada en cientos de pedazos. Elrond estaba a un lado de ella, una mano en la espalda de su hija, mientras presenciaba con asombro y dolor la escena “Sálvelo” ella ordenó, un par de lágrimas cayeron “No me importa lo que tenga que hacer solo… solo sálvelo…”_

Gimli tomó aire, tratando de pensar en una manera de recuperar el control sin asustar de muerte al muchacho, pero, no se le ocurría ninguna. El jovencito lo miró de nueva cuenta, antes de esconderse.

 _Oh, tú pequeña mier…_ pensó y se abalanzó sobre el mueble, pensando en que un susto casual no iba a matar al chico. _Si acaso lo ayuda a endurecer el carácter…_ o eso era lo que le decía a él su viejo. Sin embargo.

 _Sin embargo,_ oh sorpresa cuando al apoyarse en el borde del sofá y mirar hacia el suelo, ya no había nadie ahí. A sus espaldas algo se escuchó de nuevo. El sonido provenía de atrás de otro de los muebles de la sala −el esquinero−. El muchacho se asomó.

 _Ahora sí…_ Gimli corrió con sus piernas cortas a donde el muchachito lo retaba con sus ojos claros detrás del respaldo, no obstante, al llegar, ocurrió lo mismo. La risita del lirio se escuchó detrás de la barra, y Gimli se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que perderse el partido de pronto ya no parecía tan mala idea.

Para cuando Aragorn y Arwen llegaron, ambos estaban más tranquilos.

_“Todo va a estar bien” ella había prometido, mientras él estaba inconsciente después de esa última cirugía “Estamos juntos ahora, y vamos a estarlo por mucho tiempo más… Todo va a estar bien, amor mío, todo…” y la promesa se repitió, mientras los dedos de Arwen se pasaban sobre la frente de su esposo con tanta ternura._

−Creo que después de esta vez, podré dar más tiempo entre revisiones −Aragorn comentó, mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta a Arwen. Ella lo miró−. No tenemos dinero para estarme haciendo los estudios cada seis meses… −él le recordó.

Arwen hizo una mueca amable, sus ojos gentiles buscando los de su esposo.

−Nos arreglaremos −y le sonrió.

Y es que ella no podía arriesgarse. Aragorn comprendió.

−Vamos −ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hasta el pórtico− ¿Lista para encontrar cómo Gimli incendió esta vez la cochera? −Aragorn preguntó más ligero, y Arwen soltó una risita.

−Solo espero que esta vez al menos no haya quemado la sopa… −dijo.

Sin embargo, poco o nada los hubiera podido preparar para lo que ambos encontraron al abrir la puerta.

Legolas andaba descalzo, enfundado en esa misteriosa bata blanca que Arwen lavaba a diario. El suéter que lo habían convencido de ponerse hoy era de violetas, y había pertenecido a la abuela de Arwen hace varias vidas. La mujer era realmente anciana, la verdad.

Aragorn y Arwen dieron un paso en la entrada justo para ver el momento en el que su lirio se reía, tirándose al suelo para esconderse tras el sillón individual. El control de la televisión estaba estrujado entre sus manos, sus cabellos rubios alborotados, su sonrisa brillante con todo y encías.

−¡Ven acá, pequeña bola de pelos rubia! ¡El Tío Cosa* se quedaría pálido comparado contigo! −de la nada, Gimli entró gritando con una almohada en mano como si fuera una escopeta− ¡Los gremlins se ven lindos a lado de ti! −escupió.

El muchacho asomó la cabeza por el respaldo.

−¡Con que ahí estás! −Gimli exclamó y Legolas río de nuevo.

Aragorn y Arwen compartieron una mirada.

−¿Puedo saber qué está…?

−¡Amigo, al suelo! −Aragorn indicó a Legolas, al tiempo que Gimli lanzaba su almohada-proyectil, provocando que este fallara.

−¡¿De qué lado estás, Aragorn?! −Gimli exclamó.

−¡Del de la libertad! −el guardabosques dijo sin perder tiempo, ocultándose donde Legolas, al tiempo que se unía a su compañía−. Dame la almohada −le pidió, el chico se la pasó y Aragorn se puso de rodillas para contratacar.

−¡Traidor!

Los ojos del joven por un momento no entendieron mucho, pero, al escuchar al enano quejándose soltó una risita. Aragorn se agachó con él entonces.

−Vamos por municiones −dijo, indicando a gatas el camino hacia la habitación principal en donde Arwen y él tenían guardadas más almohadas−. Ve enfrente, yo te cuido la espalda.

Y es que Aragorn también los había querido tanto; hijos, hijas, pequeños a los cuáles cuidar. Su esposa y él compartieron una mirada.

−La almohada vieja que está en mi ropero es la que más duele. Era de Aragorn cuando se quedaba en las minas −Arwen les informó.

Oculto tras el recodo del pasillo, Gimli soltó un bufido ofendido.

−¡¿Usted también, joven señora?! −Arwen se río−. Que así sea, entonces. No se los dejaré tan sencillo ¡Gimli tendrá su venganza!

Arwen y Aragorn rieron.

−Voy a preparar algunas galletas −Arwen anunció, dejando a los chicos tener su momento.

Más tarde, cuando todo lo blando de la casa que se pudiera arrojar, fue arrojado y Gimli estaba siendo presionado para presentar su renuncia, a Aragorn se le ocurrió poner atención. Y es que las cercanías, en muchos casos, dicen más de lo que dicen mil palabras.

El joven muchacho se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Aragorn, mientras Gimli se retorcía, maldiciendo bajo un cojín particularmente grande que le habían lanzado. Su cabello rubio era un desastre, y su risa, hecha de aire, portaba extraños sonidos. Gimli miró a Aragorn por debajo del cojín, comprendiendo.

_“El joven lirio es como un regalo para ustedes ¿No es cierto?” Gimli había preguntado un día en la primera semana que el muchacho había estado con ellos. La casa se encontraba silenciosa, mientras el chico dormía. Arwen estaba con él._

_“Solo queremos ayudarlo” Aragorn había respondido, colocando otra de las vasijas recién lavadas en el escurridor._

_Gimli se quedó pensando._

_“¿No te duele, es decir, que te tenga miedo?” y, Gimli no hubiera estado sorprendido si Aragorn hubiera decidido no responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo._

_“Todo a su tiempo, Gimli… todo a su tiempo”. Porque eso es lo que los montones de cirugías que había sufrido le enseñaron._

Y, mientras Arwen los llamaba y las almohadas eran recogidas en una cercanía constante, el muchacho sonrió a Aragorn de una manera que hizo pensar a Gimli en que lo que su amigo dijo era cierto; porque cuando se termina la helada, hasta la más pequeña de las plantas… vuelve a florecer.


End file.
